Prove it
by Shadow-runner-100
Summary: The Bella's have finally Graduated college. Beca had been coasting along for 6 months, scared to move on, although stating she was the only thinking about life after graduating all those months before. Over time a lot changes and in the end Beca feels she has things to prove. Not just to everyone else, but also to herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys!**

 **So this is my first PP fanfiction. I recently watched PP2 and ever since I've had this idea bouncing around my head.**

 **I absolutely love the whole cast so I will try and involve them all as much as I possibly can!**

 **I hope you all enjoy it!**

Life after Graduation was not how Beca had originally planned. She had stayed behind in Barden, working at Residual Heat after they had offered her a permanent position. The first few months were really great. Chloe and Beca had found an apartment together. Chloe worked as a part time waitress (earning hundreds in tips) whilst she searched for her "Dream Job" teaching children to sing, while Beca looked for opportunities in LA so she could eventually join Jesse, who had moved there a month after graduating to kick start his career.

Beca missed Jesse, of course she did. She missed the nerd's peppiness and dare she say it movie-cation dates. But having the long distance relationship they had established, she felt less pressured and liked the situation more than she knew she should. Often she thought that maybe she was subconsciously delaying the move to LA. In fact no she knew she was delaying it. She really hadn't been putting much effort into finding a job there, even going as far as turning down one offer. She didn't tell anyone about it though, as she rationalized that the job would not give her the career development she craved. Although she knew staying where she was also didn't give her the development she wanted. It was all excuses.

So life was slow, simple, but good. However the good life was to come to an end eventually.

By the following January, Beca's life was thrown in disarray.

All the Bella's, bar Chloe and Emily, had slowly been moving away, Stacie and Lilly to LA, Fat Amy, Jessica and Ashley to NY, Cynthia Rose to Maine, Flo to Las Vegas and Aubrey was relatively close, still at her retreat Fallen Leaves, however she travelled a lot between there and her other newly opened retreats, dotted over the country.

Beca had been losing her sisters one by one, each moving on with their lives. And although Beca had been the one to voice that she was the only one thinking about her future and graduating all those months ago, she couldn't help but feel devastated as each of them left. They would still get together and stay in contact, but it was never going to be the same again, her family of the last four years were disappearing. The only thought that kept her spirits up was at least she still had Chloe.

And that's when her life was thrown upside down.

"Becaaaa" Chloe screamed, running around the small apartment in search of her friend.

"Chloeeee" Beca shouted in reply, sleepiness dripping from her voice.

Chloe burst into the small brunette's bedroom without knocking, something the DJ had come accustomed to over the years. Chloe giggled as she saw her friend throw the covers over her head, mumbling something about, not cool dude and too early.

"Beca you are still in bed?" The redhead questioned, jumping on Beca's bed and sitting up on her knees, bouncing excitedly up and down.

Pulling the covers from her face slightly, Beca glared at her excited friend. "It's Saturday, and it's…" She looked over to her side, squinting slightly to check the clock before continuing "just after nine! You know how I hate being woken before ten on the weekend!"

Chloe shook her head, laughing at the girl's statement.

"You laughing at me Beale?" Beca raised her eyebrows curiously.

This only made Chloe giggle more.

"Jeez Chlo, you are extra bubbly this morning. What's going on?" Beca pushed herself up into a sitting position, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her chin on them. She waited patiently for the hyper redhead to tell her the good news. They had known each other long enough that they could tell what the others mood was, within seconds of being with each other.

Chloe beamed at the younger girl, excited to tell her. "I have been offered a job!" She squealed.

Beca thought this might be the case, but she wasn't going to ruin the moment "That's amazing Chlo" She exclaimed, matching the redheads smile and pulling her in for a Beca hug, a hug that had been named by the Bella's after the young DJ's signature go to. She wasn't great with people touching her, so she would throw one arm round the person, pull them in quickly, squeeze her arm and then pull away. Although she would always hold on a little longer when hugging Chloe, plus the redhead would always wrap her arms round Beca and hold her in the hug longer than Beca ever deemed necessary. That being said she had grown to love the Chloe hug.

As they pulled away from each other, Beca noticed the glint in her friend's eyes. "I sense there is more to this news."

Chloe nodded enthusiastically. "Mmhmm" She hummed, not sure where to start.

"Well come on then. Spill. It's not cool to wake me this early and then keep me in suspense."

"Ok" Chloe breathed, preparing herself. "You know that guy I bumped into yesterday, that spilt coffee down my dress?" Chloe asked, although knew full well her miniature friend remembered.

Beca pursed her lips trying not to laugh at the memory of the day before. She had almost been on the floor laughing at the awkward exchange, when each had spilt their respective drinks down the other, especially as she could see her friend was flustered as she thought the man hot! And not just because she spilt her tea down him.

Closing her eyes and shaking her head to clear her mind of the funny situation, she replied with a simple "Yup" Before looking back to a pouting Chloe.

"It wasn't funny!" Chloe stated adamantly. But she knew it was no use, the DJ still thought it hilarious. "Turns out the interview I had this morning…"

"Who does interviews this early on a Saturday?" Beca groaned, interrupting the redhead.

Chloe just rolled her eyes. "Shh I'm talking" She scolded, before continuing "Anyways, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." Beca scoffed at that "The interviewer I had this morning was none other than that guy. He is the owner."

Beca's mouth dropped open at this. The interview her friend had attended that morning was for a teaching position with in an up and coming charity called Worldkind. The charity was started by a prestigious and well known record label Sereal Sounds. A label she could only dream of working for. And the person who Chloe had spilt her drink on had been none other than the owner of both of these organisations.

"You… You spilt your tea on Jacob Sereal?" Beca asked, dumbfounded. Beca could tell you any information you needed to know about him in the business world, but she had no idea what the man looked like, until now of course. Although if she was honest she thought he would be much older. He was very private and refused photo shoots, even going so far as to send representatives to PR activities to replace him, at least that's what he would say. It added to the whole mystery of the person, and therefore his reputation and business benefited from it. Everyone wanted to know who "Jacob Sereal" was, it was all very alluring.

Chloe blushed slightly "Yeah, I guess I did" she looked down at the pattern on the bedding then back up to the younger girl. "He was really nice about it though, said he would pay for the dry cleaning bill."

Beca still stunned from the new development, felt a little guilty that she had just stood and laughed at the events the day before. But it didn't stop her winding her friend up. "So what you are trying to say is, you got the job because he felt bad for spilling coffee on you." Beca winked at the end.

"No!" Chloe screeched. "Jake said he could see I was very passionate." She said, defending herself.

"Jake?" Beca's face scrunched. "You are on a nickname basis? I'm surprised he told you who he was at all. He is one of the most secretive people in the business!" Beca stated

Chloe blushed slightly, although this did not go missed by Beca "Err yeah… I guess. He doesn't like being too formal. He was actually really down to earth. But he did make me sign something to agree I wouldn't go blabbing about him all over town. I don't know if I was even meant to say anything to you"

"Uh huh. Well I won't say anything to anyone." Beca smirked. "Well, except use it for ammunition on you" she winked

"What?!" Chloe's blush grew a shade darker.

"Oh nothing. Just congratulations! One on your new Job and two on your hot new boss" Beca winked again at her now furiously blushing friend. Her smirking face dropping after a pinch to her upper arm. "Ow. Chlo you are such a girl when you fight."

"So sue me. I am a girl!" Chloe retorted, sticking her tongue out at the end for good measure.

Beca shook her head, then looked back to her friend "So when do you start?"

Chloe's face lit up again at the question. Out of all the good news Chloe had about the job, this seemed to be her favourite piece to tell.

"Well, I don't start for two months. Jak… Mr Sereal, wanted to give me some time to prepare and get comfortable." Chloe answered. But there was more Beca could tell.

"Get prepared and comfortable? What does that even mean?"

And that was the moment when Beca's life got knocked for six.

"The Job is in LA!" Chloe squealed "So looks like you can't get rid of me that easily. Once you get your job there, which I know you will soon, I can just feel it. It will be Beale and Mitchell tearing it up in LA."

What little colour Beca's face had, was drained in a fraction of a second.

Another of her friends was leaving her. Chloe of all people, her best friend! Sure Beca would eventually be moving one day and leaving the bubbly redhead behind, but now that it was actually happening it seemed to really hit home.

Before the redhead could notice Beca's inner turmoil, the DJ plastered a smile on her face and congratulated her best friend.

"Wow Chlo! That is amazing!"

Chloe's smile grew in response. "You'll be down there soon too Becs. I know it! I'm so happy we will still get to see each other, even if we have to be apart for a little bit, but what's a few months compared to the rest of our lives." She stated her eyes sparkling. "I was thinking only yesterday, I would be staying here for the rest of my life, and you would be partying it up in LA, meaning we would rarely get to see each other." Chloe frowned slightly at that. "But now, well it's awesome. You will have Jesse, and I will find some really hot, sexy, Movie star"

"Or Boss" Beca added

Chloe just glared. "Stop raining on my parade here. My speech was on a role!"

As devastated as Beca was, she could not let the redhead see. She was good at hiding things, done it her whole life until a perky ginger came bounding into her life, or more like shower. Chloe's speech had also given her a new found determination to get her "Dream Job" in LA. She thought before that being away from Jesse would be enough, but the possibility of losing her best friend proved to be the deciding factor in her mind. _LA here I come!_

Beca smiled "It was a great speech Chlo." She looked to the sheets of her bed.

Chloe's smile fell slightly as she noticed the younger girl's actions. "Bec, you will get the job you've always wanted, and we will be together. I have faith." Chloe reached her hand out and placed it on Beca's shoulder comfortingly.

"Ever the optimist" Beca smirked.

"Nope, I only ever speak the truth"

The smile on Chloe's face was contagious, Beca couldn't help but return it.

"Well then I guess it's time to celebrate!" Beca stated enthusiastically. "Let me call Legacy, see if she is up for celebrating later."

"Great. And I'll call Bree" Chloe pulled out her phone ready to phone her friend.

"Not the Aca-tator." Beca huffed, jokingly. She loved Aubrey, but she just loved saying the "Aca-tator" more.

Chloe just rolled her eyes as she dialled.

As usual, one ring and the phone was answered.

" **This is Aubrey Posen"**

"What up She-Hitler." Beca chimed before Chloe could say anything.

"Beca!" Chloe screeched "You're on speaker Bree, excuse the little monster"

" **I've been excusing that Hobbit for almost 5 years now"** came the curt but humoured reply.

"Sure, let's go with the short jokes, because they are _sooo_ original" Beca huffed.

Chloe giggled, whilst Beca was sure she heard Aubrey stifle a chuckle on the other end of the phone. _She sure has softened up over the years_ , Beca reflected.

" **What can I do you for then Ladies?"**

 _And back to business as usual_ Beca thought to herself

"Well our fiery friend here has some pretty good news. And if she could sit still for more than two seconds, maybe she could tell you. Seriously Chlo, stop bouncing, I feel like I'm getting sea sick."

" **News? Come on Chloe, tell me."**

"Igotajobit'sinLAteachingchildrentosing. Istartintwomonthsanddon'ttellBIsaidthisbutmybossissohot."

"Huh" Beca asked missing what her redheaded friend had scrambled together.

" **That's amazing Chloe!"** Aubrey gushed.

 _How the heck did she just get what was said across the phone?_ Beca was utterly confused.

"I don't have a clue what you just said" Beca stated shaking her head. "But anyway… We are going out to celebrate tonight. You in? I need to give Legacy a call, but I'm sure she will be."

" **Keep up Beca. She got a job in LA, and the boss is hot. What more needs to be said"** Bree added matter of fact. **"And of course! It's not every day your best friend gets an opportunity like this."**

"Bree! I said don't tell B!" Chloe huffed.

" **Oh that's who B was. Sorry."** Beca was sure she could hear the smirk through the phone when Aubrey replied. Aubrey definitely wasn't sorry.

"I already knew you thought he was hot! And not in the literal sense because you spilt your tea down him" Beca, was struggling to hold the amused smile spreading across her face.

" **You spilt your tea on him?"** Aubrey asked shocked.

Beca caught the "Im gonna kill you look" On Chloe's face, and made a mental note to make up for it later as Chloe Beale never forgets her revenge plots.

"Actually he spilt his coffee down me which in turn made me spill mine down him." Chloe replied adamantly.

" **HA. Well I will want to hear all about it later."** Aubrey paused as someone called her name and the girls waited for her to stop talking to the person demanding her attention on the other end of the line. **"Sorry Ladies, I must cut this call a bit short, we have another bear trap victim."**

Chloe giggled as she remembered her friend's predicament stuck in that tree last year.

"Seriously Bree, you need to get bigger signs and some god damn ladders, those traps are lethal!" Beca shook her head and cringed at her memory of being stuck up there.

" **I told you Beca, ladders are counterproductive to our team building exercises."** Aubrey sighed knowing as much as she argued this point with the smaller Bella, she wasn't going to win. **"Any way must go, I just heard the word lawyer. Text me tonight's plan"** And with that the line went dead.

"I swear that the day someone does actually sue her ass for those monstrosity's, I will laugh my ass off!" Beca stated.

Chloe scoffed before turning to her friend in amazement "You do know who you are talking about right?" Chloe asked quirking an eyebrow. "Bree would eat them alive in a court room. Her nickname wasn't Tigress for nothing."

Beca's brow furrowed slightly as she looked to the redhead. "That's why people called her that?"

Chloe looked to her smaller friend in confusion. "Er yeah. Because she was an animal in debates."

"Oh" Was Beca's only reply, elongating the word.

"What did you think it was for?" Chloe was intrigued by the brunette's response.

Beca turned a little sheepish. "Umm, nothing… I didn't know why… It's just Stacie said…" And that's when she stopped and pursed her lips, realising that during her nervous rambling she had just given everything away in two short words. "Stacie said"

"Eww, Beca. No!" Chloe screeched, scrunching her nose. "How would Stacie know anyway?" Chloe asked, trying to shake the thought of one of her best friends being… _Eurgh. No. Don't go there Beale_

Beca's jaw went slightly slack at the question, before morphing her look into that of _"Please tell me you are joking?"_

"What's that look for?"

Beca plastered her signature smirk on her face. "If you don't know, then I can't help you."

Chloe eyed her suspiciously. "Well I don't know."

"Then I can't help you." Beca winked then made her way of the bed and toward her wardrobe.

Beca knew that Chloe was not one to give up, she would definitely bombard the younger girl with questions later, but Beca was becoming an expert at either subtly (Not so subtly) diverting the subject to embarrass Chloe, which didn't always work, or walk away, like now. Which also had its rather low success rate, but at least with this subject it was working for the time being.

She heard the muttered "This isn't over" before Chloe exited the room.

Beca smiled to herself victoriously, even if it was to be short lived.

After showering, dressing and preparing herself for the day. Beca strolled into the kitchen to find Chloe, animatedly speaking with her parents on skype.

Beca smiled, watching them interact. Chloes parents were just like her, or Chloe was just like her parents. They were all bubbly and always super excited. Chloe's father was a kind and loving man, he was very much a family person and it showed in the way he treated all three of his children and wife. Working as a surgeon took up a lot of his time, but Chloe had said that he always made it to every single one of their events. Her mother was Irish (hence the red hair) and still had a thick accent even though she had now lived in the US for over 25 years. She had met her husband at university, when he attended in Dublin for a year, falling in love instantly and unfortunately or fortunately, as they have said, falling pregnant with Chloe's older brother Adam.

The Beale's were a close nit family that Beca couldn't help but feel jealous of. Although she was close to her mother, and after the first year at Barden had grown exceedingly close to her father and dare she say it, the step monster, who surprisingly was actually really lovely. She didn't have the same family dynamic that Chloe had. The fun loving parents still together, the siblings, the American dream life. And although Chloe was not near her family, her brother living in England, parents and younger sister in Tampa. Their bond was always strong.

Chloe looked over her shoulder, beaming at the small DJ. She waved her over and pointed to the screen.

Beca shook her head, but smiled at her redhead friend. "Hi Mr and Mrs Beale." She waved slightly at the happy couple on the laptop screen.

"Beca, how many times do we have to tell you? Please call us William and Penny" Chloe's father scolded "Or we will start calling you Rebecca" He winked at the end, which always reminded Beca of Chloe's signature wink.

Beca frowned at the screen, mumbling a sorry, when her roommate snorted a very un-lady like laugh beside her.

"Dear Lord Mary and Joseph! William did you hear that? We have a pig for a daughter." Chloe's mother suddenly exclaimed.

It was Beca's turn to laugh. Unfortunately for her (and Chloe) she had just taken a sip of her orange juice. Causing it to spray halfway across the kitchen (and Chloe).

"Eww Beca!" Chloe scolded.

Beca choked out a sorry, whilst Chloe turned back to her parents to adamantly state she was not a pig.

Once Beca had composed herself, she sent a cheeky wink and thumbs up to the couple on the screen.

"Beca, you do know that I can see what they can on here right?" Chloe asked, brow raised.

"Erm…" Beca had forgotten about that annoying little screen in the corner reflecting back your own image.

"Can I have some of your juice" Chloe asked innocently, changing the subject.

"I guess" Beca replied confused at the sudden change but handing her the glass anyway.

"Thanks" Before Beca could register the sly smile on Chloe's face it was too late. There was half a glass of orange over her.

"Chloe!" Beca screamed. "I just had a shower."

Chloe laughed so hard she could barely hold herself up. "Yeah well next time, say it don't spray it! Or laugh it don't barf it!" She laughed harder impressed with what she had just come up with on the spot.

William and Penny also couldn't help laughing at the scene on their screen.

"Jeepers, would you look at the time, we are going to be late! Chloe pet we will call you again later" Chloe's mother interrupted suddenly, smiling broadly at her eldest daughter.

Chloe still trying to control her laughter, sputtered out an "Ok mum, speak to you later" before her father gave her a roll of the eyes and a parting megawatt smile.

Then the screen went blank.

"I hate you right now Beale" Beca gave her older friend a very unimpressed glare. Although she wasn't really mad, this sort of thing happened all the time between them.

"No you don't" Chloe said with a wink. Which she knew would evoke an eye role from the young DJ.

After the expected eye role, Beca grabbed a towel from the hallway cupboard and returned to speak with her friend "So that was a quick phone call" She was slightly confused as when the Beale's talked, they would be on the phone hours.

"Yeah. They had to collect my Grandparents from the Airport" Chloe shrugged, moving over to the fridge.

Beca shuddered at the thought of Chloe's Irish Grandparents. They were lovely really, but the one time she had met them she couldn't help but think that all the Irish Grandparent stereotypes were true. Pinch to the ckeeks and cooing, the swearing Grandpa (Which in all honesty made Beca laugh every time he said the word "Feck") and a granny that if you got on the wrong side of, would literally kick your ass around the house and give you a massive hiding no matter what age you were. The memory of a twenty six year old Adam running around the house screaming "Mammy she's gonna belt me" came to Beca's mind and she stifled a laugh.

Chloe eyed her suspiciously behind the fridge door, but before she could say anything, Beca had pulled out her phone and was dialling, placing the phone on the work top and pressing the speaker button.

It took a couple of rings, but a few moments later, a breathless **"Hello"** came from the other end.

"Err Legacy am I interrupting something?" Beca asked cautiously.

There was rustling on the other line and then a giggle.

" **Kind of"** Emily replied having caught most of her breath back.

"Oh… Er… Yeah Ok I don't want to know. Ring me when you are free" Beca stuttered out, face reddening. She looked at Em like she was her little sister and there were things that she really didn't want to know.

Chloe just laughed, before shouting "Say Hi to Benji for us"

" **Ok I will, but he's in Las Vegas at the moment."** Emily replied innocently **"I can talk now, the girls need a break anyway."**

Beca felt relief wash over her. Of course she was in Bella rehearsals.

Chloe beamed as she rattled of the news to their fellow Bella, not even stopping for air. The young brunette just listening intently the other end of the phone pitching in every now and then with a, "That's great Chloe" or "Wow".

"So Em you up for coming out to celebrate tonight?" Beca finally asked once the redhead had finished. "Obviously we will keep it PG rated, but we were thinking dinner and I'm sure we can sneak you a couple of drinks."

" **Yeah definitely!"** Emily agreed. **"I'm so happy you asked me."**

Beca was sure she heard a sniffle on the other end, but she didn't say anything about it.

"Of course" Chloe exclaimed. "You are one of my sisters. I want them all to be involved. But we will have to make do with the 4 of us for now."

" **So what time?"**

"6:30 our apartment, and we will take it from there." Beca replied. Not really sure on what they were going to do yet.

" **Ok Great, well I'll see you guys then."** Emily replied.

"Catch you later Legacy"

"Bye Em"

Before the phone cut off, the two heard the youngest Bella shout to the newer recruits. **"Right you Aca-Pitches. Cardio, go-go-go. Lucy I said…"**

Chloe and Beca looked to each other before giggling.

"I'm glad she wasn't our captain, she's worse than Aubrey." Chloe commented.

"Ha I don't know, could anyone be worse than the Aca-tator?" Beca asked rhetorically "Legacy is doing a great job though." She added sincerely.

"Yeah she is" the redhead agreed.

Beca nodded. "Ok well I have to pop into the studio today, so I'm just going to get ready. And by that I mean I'm going to have _another_ shower. You pulled a real number on me Beale" Beca stated before walking towards her room to retrieve some cleaner clothes.

Chloe snorted in response. "Like you didn't deserve it?"

After readying herself for a second time that day and saying a quick goodbye to her roommate, Beca rushed off to the studio, praying that her Boss would be hanging around today. It took her all of 5 minutes to find him once she arrived, after hearing the mutters of "Dax if you weren't my nephew I swear." A line she heard about a hundred times a day from the man.

"Reggie. My little Acapella prodigy." The man greeted when he saw his young staff member.

"Hi Ray" She greeted back with a small wave. "I was wondering, could I ask you something quick." She asked nervously.

"Time is money Reg, so out with it already." He replied, tapping his watch.

"Ok" She calmed her nervous before looking him dead in the eye. "Is your offer still open? The offer to relocate me?"

 **Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**

 **I have no idea how long it is going to be yet and I am still not a 100% decided on what route to take the story in (I have two and it's very hard choosing** **) Hopefully as the story progresses you can help me decide. I do have the next few chapters pretty much there though.**

 **On a side note… When I was writing about Chloe's parents another thought popped into my head, so I am just finishing of a one shot, maybe a small multi chapter, called meeting the Beale's. It's pretty self-explanatory what it's about, but I have based most of the story on my own dealings with my mother's Irish family. Oh and the short part about her Grandparents, it's all true. My Granny once chased me around the house with Monopoly board because I accused her of being a Fraudulent banker (She totally was though, I stick by that accusation!) If you hadn't guessed it's pretty much a comedy!**

 **If you guys would be kind enough to rate and review I would be very grateful!**

 **Good Morning/ Day/ Night. Shadow Runner.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I am so sorry guys it took so long to post the next chapter. I lost my memory stick which had the next three chapters on it and I totally lost the motivation where I was so upset. Also exams have been kicking my ass!**

 **I have re written most of the chapters, although I'm not as happy as I was with my original work, but I would say that right?**

 **Anyway on with the story! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Ok Becs. So call me when you get there. Don't do anything I wouldn't do… You are going to have so much fun... Oh I am so jealous... I'm going to miss you so much… Did I say call me?"

"Chloe calm down, you are rambling." The younger girl turned to her friend holding her firmly in place.

Chloe's eyes glistened as tears pricked at the corners of them. "I'm just going to miss you so much."

"You already said that" Beca stated, smirking slightly.

"Fine I won't miss you then. Why are you still standing here? Go." Chloe pushed the smaller girl toward the entrance of security checks.

Beca chuckled as she struggled against the redheads attempts to be rid of her sooner. "Fine I'll go, but I won't be the one the crying because I didn't get my goodbye hug." She teased knowing it would make Chloe stop.

It worked as expected. "I want my hug" Chloe said, pouting.

Beca smirked, as she knew her friend so well. She hugged Chloe tightly, holding on a bit longer than what their usual hug entailed.

"You'll see me soon Chlo." Beca smiled as she pulled away.

"I know." The redhead looked solemnly to the ground.

Beca lifted her friends chin so she was looking her in the eye. "Everything will work out. It will all be great!" Beca smiled again, giving her friend a little reassurance. This usually wasn't her department, but she hated seeing Chloe so upset.

She glanced quickly at one of the departure boards, noticing her flight was to board soon. "Ok I best be getting to my gate now, otherwi… hmph" Before she could finish what she was saying Chloe had pulled her into another vice grip hug.

"Please call me." The redhead said before giving the brunette a kiss on the cheek and a sad smile.

"Will do Red. See you soon" Beca saluted before gathering her hand luggage and making her way to the security gate.

Chloe just waved in response, watching her friend as she made her way through all the security checks, and not leaving until she was completely out of sight.

It didn't take Beca long to get to the boarding gate and she had only been waiting another ten minutes when the plane was finally open for boarding. Chloe had literally held onto her as long as possible.

She pulled out her phone. Tapping out a quick ' _Be there soon. Just boarding.'_ Before turning her phone off and stuffing it in her pocket, not even waiting for the response.

The flight had been dull. Beca wasn't much for flying anyway. Usually she was someone who was constantly on the go, therefore being confined to a seat for an hour plus was torture.

She had tried working on a mix, but the stuffy man to her left kept tutting and rolling his eyes every five minutes, at the music blaring from her headphones.

After giving up with the mix, she had tried to sleep, hoping that would make the time pass quicker. However every time she felt herself just about to drift off, the older lady to her right, who was nice enough, would start nattering on about her grandson that she hadn't seen in two years, but was about Beca's age and would be a perfect suit, insisting she should set them up. Beca had mentioned more than once she already had a boyfriend.

Again the stuffy business man was constantly huffing at the conversation Beca was having with the Grandmother.

It had taken all of Beca's will power and self-restraint not to say something about the rudeness of the man. Although he had received his dish of Karma, when I his haste, collecting his luggage, he tripped over a small child's carry on, and face planted the floor. After pushing himself back on to his feet and running off in utter embarrassment, there were a few cheers from other passengers around the conveyor belt that had also been victims of his complete discourtesy towards them. Beca hadn't cheered but she had shook her head and chuckled.

Whilst waiting for her last piece of luggage, Beca pulled out her phone and switched it back on, expecting to see a reply to her earlier text. What she was greeted to was in fact 9 new messages, a missed call and a tagged tweet that screamed Amy. Not bothering to check the senders of the messages she quickly scrolled through her notifications skimming the texts.

[10:09am] Okie Dokie :D See you soon. Jess x

[10:13am] I miss you already :'( xx

[11:06am] *Sniff* :'( Becs It's so lonely at home without you. Xx

[11:30am] Shawshank! Ginga driving me crazy!

[11:32am] I'm thinking of vertical running my sexy fat ass back to Aus!

[11:34am] America will miss it too much! Silence your wench!

[11:58am] Just found the mix you left for me you little musical monster…. Xx

[11:58am] It's totes amazing! I hate you so much :'( Xx

[12:12pm] Waiting at arrivals. Call me when you can. Jess x

Beca couldn't help the smile that spread across her face at the texts. She didn't need to see the contact name to see who they were from.

She opened up the first text, pressing call contact, deciding to deal with Chloe and Amy's text later. Although in hindsight that probably wasn't the best idea.

"Finally!" Came the reply on the other end.

"Hey. So I've landed." Beca stated.

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed" Came the humoured reply.

Beca just rolled her eyes at the attempt at sarcasm, but the reply was too cheery. Sarcasm after all was her field of expertise. "Yep, just waiting for my second suitcase, and we are good to go."

"Yay! Ok well I'll see you soon. Oh and I have a surprise for you"

The DJ's eyebrow quirked up in confusion. "Surprise. What surprise?" She asked curiously.

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it." The person on the other end laughed.

"Yeah. Yeah. Well I'll find out soon enough." Beca shook her head but smiled none the less. "Ok I see my bag, so gotta go." She rushed over the phone as she saw her suitcase approaching.

Beca hung up, not really hearing the reply as she fumbled with the handle of the case. Heaving the case of the belt and toward the waiting trolley where the remainder of her luggage sat, in true Beca Mitchell fashion though she had a "Big BM" moment – as her friends would so affectionately name her clumsiness – as she stumbled, causing her trolley to roll on further and run over another passengers foot.

"Oww. Bugger!"

The small brunette rushed to pull her trolley back and apologise to the now injured person. "I am so sorry sir. I'm such a klutz." She grimaced when she noticed the wheel mark running across the man's nice looking Brogues.

"No, no. It's fine. This happens to me a lot… Wait. Have we met before?" He asked, furrowing his brow in concentration.

Beca looked up at him for the first time, studying his face to see if she had any recollection of remembering him, when it suddenly hit her. Her eyes widened as her body went stiff. Not again, she thought to herself, feeling even more embarrassed than before. She could feel the heat in her face rising and hoped that she wasn't blushing too noticeably or that if it was she could at least blame some of the colour on the bitter weather.

"Err I don't think so." She replied as coolly as she could.

The man shook his head. "I'm sure I've seen you somewhere. Do you work in the music industry by any chance?"

 _Coincidence. That's not where we met though._

"I do yes." Beca replied simply.

"Maybe we bumped into each other at some point then. Possibly a party or something" He smiled politely at her.

 _I wish._

"Maybe" She lied, she had never been to a work related party. Although she heard they were pretty sick, so she was hoping to go to one soon. "Or maybe I just have one of those faces."

The man laughed. "Could be that"

Beca looked away briefly, as she felt the heat in her cheeks return from the friendly smile. "Anyway… I, I really am sorry for running over your foot." She apologised again sheepishly.

The man waved her off. "Don't worry about it. It was only an accident. I'm actually more surprised it wasn't me being the clumsy one."

Beca smiled lightly. "Thanks."

"It was nice to meet you." He said, before quickly adding "Again… If we met before."

"You too." Beca replied "Hopefully I won't injure you next time we meet." She tagged on before mentally cursing herself.

 _Dude why would you say that?_

The man chuckled. "Don't worry I seem to be a magnet for disaster." He began walking toward the exit, before turning back to Beca. "It's Jacob by the way, just in case you ever run over my foot again"

Before Beca processed what he had said, Jacob had disappeared into the steady stream of people headed through the doors to Arrivals.

Shaking herself from the brief encounter with Jacob, the DJ hurried off toward the exit, remembering that there was someone waiting for her at arrivals.

As soon as she stepped through the doors and the people around her started fanning out, hugging loved ones or moving towards their cab drivers, she saw the surprise that was waiting her.

"Well, well, if it isn't Beca f'ing Mitchell"

Beca cringed as eyes from strangers fall upon her and Amy, some giving them annoyed glares, others amused.

"Amy! Wow I wasn't expecting you!" Beca said while throwing the blonde a side hug.

"Surprise!" Jessica squeals as she hugs her old Bella captain.

"You know, Amy was not the surprise I was expecting" Beca whispers to Jessica as she pulls away.

Jessica gives her a shy smile in return, and Beca knows that means Jess had no choice in the matter.

"Yeah I know, I'm better than any surprise you were expecting short stack." The Australian winks at her smaller friend.

 _Of course she heard_ , Beca thinks to herself.

Despite being exhausted and wanting the rest of her day to be chilled, she couldn't help but smile that her old roommate was also there to greet her.

After the quick hugs and small banter, Beca followed both her friends as they made their way to Jessica's car, all three catching up, mostly on Amy's insane tales, but all still happy to see one another.

As they reached the car and Beca lifted her last bag into the trunk, Amy's and Jessica's cells chimed in unison. Both groaned as they looked to each other.

"Ok Shawshank, if this is red again, I'm gonna throw you in a ring with a pack of female dingo's on heat!"

"And I'll help her!" the smaller Blonde interjected.

"Jess really?" Beca questioned surprised.

Jessica nodded. "Three Hours Beca. Three. Since you left her to now. She has been non-stop pestering us! I love Chloe, but… oh just call her already and let her know you are safe. Maybe then the madness will end!"

"I thought I'd get settled fir…"

"No!" Both Amy and Jessica exclaimed.

"I wasn't joking about that Dingo thing Shawshank. Don't test me." Amy warned.

"Ok, ok. I'll call her. Jeez"

Beca pulled the phone from her pocket, once she was seated and secured in the car, clicking on Chloe's contact and dialling as Jessica began to drive.

It hadn't rung through the first dial tone when the bubbly redhead answered!

" _About time!"_ Chloe exclaimed through the phone.

Beca rolled her eyes at her friend. "Well I'm here. So you can chill the hell out now"

Chloe giggled at Beca's bluntness. _"So how's New York? I bet it's awesome!"_

"Chlo, we haven't even left the car park yet. I have no idea what New York is like." She stated.

" _Fine, you can tell me about that later. Tell me about the flight then?"_

Beca could tell Chloe was trying to drag out the call, she always did. The redhead could spend hours on the phone and still find something to say. Beca wasn't exactly known for being very good with talking over them, but Chloe always managed to get a bit longer out of her then anyone else.

"I don't know, it was ok I guess." She thought back to her flight. It wasn't as if it was too interesting. But then her mind flitted to after the flight and the blush that had been there twenty minutes before returned with vengeance.

 _Of course Amy would notice._

"Hey Beca. If it was just ok why is your face redder than Chloe's hair?" The blonde shouted, amused by the glare Beca shot her.

 _And of course Chloe would hear Amy._

" _Come on Becs. What happened?"_ Beca could literally feel the beaming smile on Chloe's face, travelling down the phone.

"I… Er… Well it's nothing really." She tried to play it coolly.

"Uh hu that's why you're stuttering" Jess remarked.

Amy scoffed at the comment, but Beca was sure Chloe hadn't heard.

"I kind of had one of my moments, and, well, some ones foot suffered because of it." Beca started, purposefully leaving some details out for now.

" _Oh God. What did you do?"_ The redhead giggled.

Jess and Amy just shook their heads at their smaller friend. It wasn't exactly a surprise that something like that had happened.

"I ran over your boyfriend's foot with my trolley." Beca quickly admitted, whilst teasing her red headed friend.

"Red doesn't have a boyfriend short stack." Amy spoke up. Not hearing the gut busting laugh on the other end of the telephone.

But Jessica heard. "Unless she's not telling us something?"

" _That poor man! If it's not coffee it's a luggage trolley!"_ Chloe paused to wipe a tear away that slid down her cheek _"So what did he say?"_

"He recognised me. But thankfully thought we'd met at some music thing. I think I would have died of embarrassment if he had remembered I was the one that laughed at him when you spilled your coffee over him." Beca explained, chuckling as she remembered the encounter.

Amy turned round in her seat eyeing the brunette curiously.

Beca mouthed "I'll explain later" before listening to what Chloe had to say.

" _Only you Becs. Only you"_

"Tell me about it. Just, you know, when you see him or if you see him again, can you not tell him it was me? I would at least like a shot in the music industry, and not have it end before it begins." Beca joked, although was semi-serious. The guy could end her career if he wanted.

" _Oh I don't know, I think it might be a good little anecdote."_ Beca could practically see Chloe winking.

"Whatever" Beca huffed, in fake annoyance. "Anyway I'm gonna go now. I think Amy's going to combust soon if I don't." Beca said, watching her blonde friend up front constantly sighing, increasing the volume with each expulsion of air.

" _Aw Ok. Well thanks for calling. I miss you so much already_." Chloe said solemnly.

"I miss you to red."

" _Have fun in New York. Still can't believe you are living there, that's like my dream."_

"I know. It's like the hundredth time you've told me." Beca chuckled.

" _Well speak soon Beca. Love you!"_

"Ok Chlo. Speak soon. Bye"

Beca hung up. And looked up front to see Amy's eyes trained on her, with the expression of _explain_ on her face.

Beca sighed as she prepared to tell the story from a few weeks ago, involving a certain redhead spilling her coffee down a man in a coffee shop and then being interviewed by that said man, who gave her the job and who Chloe also thought was handsome. The same man Beca had injured again today. She left out certain details like who he was, fearing Amy would blab.

Amy just gave a weird kind of smile after the story and Jess just shook her head.

"I owe legacy an apology." Amy suddenly remarked.

"Err what for?" Beca asked, taken back by the sudden change in subject.

"Oh, I said she was the dumbest person a live but I think that might be you." Amy stated coolly.

Beca rolled her eyes at her blonde friend. She had nothing to say to that, which was a first.

"How much longer till we get to yours Jess." Beca asked, utterly exhausted.

Before Jessica could reply though, Amy was jumping up and down in her seat in protest. "No. no. no. no. No! This is your first night in New York. We need to show the ropes here!"

"Amy I'm so tired. I just need sleep!" Beca argued.

The Australian shook her head adamantly. "Not a chance Shorty! It's the afternoon. And you are in the City that never sleeps. We have a lot of hours to burn through."

"Jess?" Beca looked for back up from her other blonde friend.

"Don't look at me. I've tried arguing this for the last week. Ash has been roped along too. No way, you are getting out of this!"

Beca huffed tiredly. It was pointless arguing with Amy. "Fine"

Amy clapped her hands together excitedly. "Shawshank stick with me. You are going to love it here!"

Many, many hours, Sambuca shots and Fat Amy specials later, Beca soon learnt that the city that never sleeps wasn't just a myth.

New York may not have been her dream, but she'll work her way to LA.

Because Beca Mitchell never gives up.

 _It's time to prove it!_

 _Prove yourself Mitchell, and let's tear this city a new one!_

* * *

 **So there you have it!**

 **This is just a filler chapter. everything pretty much kicks off from here.**

 **Pretty please, Rate and review! I appreciate all feed back, even if criticism. Without it how would I improve. No criticism is bad criticism. :D**

 **Thanks Guys!**

 **Good Morning. Good Day. Good Night.**

 **Shadow-Runner.**


End file.
